


Put Your Halo Away (You Won’t Be Needing It)

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bargaining, Deals, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, never trust a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: What Ruby wants, Ruby gets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

The church was cold. Goosebumps danced along Ruby’s skin. Of course she didn’t have to feel if she didn’t want to, her black smoke-like essence could contract deep inside her so no sensations blurred the line between her and her borrowed form. But she liked to feel. It didn’t matter whether it was good or bad, she just craved touch of all kinds. It helped her remember that she was alive. Vital in a way that she hadn’t been in Hell.

And of course sex was a lot more fun when you could feel your partner deep inside of you.

The angel had just finished praying and was now waiting, head tilted. Ruby stayed in the shadows; she knew a thing or two about waiting too.

The flutter of wings heralded Castiel’s arrival and Ruby smiled to herself. She really did like the form he’d taken. It was all firm lines and innocence wrapped up in an ancient power that she could feel, bubbling underneath the surface. She wondered what it would take for him to lose all control, for his face to show some actual expression. She wondered just how far she could push him before he pushed back.

She blocked out whatever conversation Castiel was having with the new angel, Zachariah. For one thing she was confident that whatever madcap scheme they were planning was of little consequence to her own goals. And for the second, well. She eyed Zachariah with a critical eye – he’d chosen such a podgy and repulsive looking vessel that she had zero interest in getting down and dirty with _him_ , thank you very much.

Whatever they were talking about, Castiel seemed to be coming out of it the worse off. She tried not to think about how she could tell that just by the set of the angel’s shoulders, the soft ripple of muscles only just detectable underneath his ugly trenchcoat signifying where his wings would pool from, if he’d been so inclined.

She’d like to see his wings, just once. But she knew she never would – that psychic bitch had shown her just how tough a gig that was, if she hadn’t already made up her mind that the angels were a shitstorm in a teacup that she didn’t want to mess with.

Finally, with Castiel’s head bowed down low, and the rumble of the ground shaking beneath her feet, Zachariah was gone.

Ruby waited a few seconds, wondering what Castiel would do. She knew he wouldn’t leave – they had an appointment after all.

“Well?” Castiel called out, voice clear and strong and echoing around the church, sending delightful shivers up Ruby’s spine.

Ruby slid out of the shadows and smiled beatifically at the angel. “All done?”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. “The orders from my superiors are no concern of yours.”

Ruby sidled over to Castiel and leaned up to plant a kiss against his cheek. He didn’t respond, save for an awkward swallow, yet he didn’t push her away. Score 1 for Ruby.

“I wasn’t listening anyway. You guys chattering away is pretty boring. Kinda like the Winchesters.” She sat down on the steps by the font, stretching her legs out before her. “They’re always making plans. Don’t ever work out well for them, either.”

Ruby looked up at Castiel through hooded eyes and he sat down abruptly next to her, blush creeping along his cheeks.

“Do you have it?” Castiel asked after a moment. His eyes were focusing everywhere but on the demon next to him, and Ruby tried to smother her emotions.

“Of course. It will cost you though.”

Castiel nodded. He knew the price for dealing with demons could be steep. Which is why he had already made sure to settle on a price with Ruby, and if she reneged he was more than prepared to walk away from her.

Ruby slipped a package, neatly tied with a pink ribbon, out of her jacket pocket. She patted it twice and then rested it on her knee.

“So, we’re perfectly clear then?”

When Anna had mentioned that there were weapons that could kill angels, Ruby had spent time which she could have been having Sam feed off of her looking for them instead. She hadn’t been able to find out anything useful about Michael’s sword, but the other information she’d stumbled upon had proved useful in one case. The weapon that now sat on her lap. All she had to do was unleash it from its packaging and she could slit the angel’s pretty, pretty throat.

Not that she would. Or that she’d considered it. Much.

And again Castiel nodded, not trusting what significance the demon might place on whatever tremor she detected in his voice. Ruby nodded in response and put the package just out of reach on the floor – if he wanted to take it he could, of course, but she trusted Castiel to keep to his word.

He was probably the only creature in the world whose word she truly took at face value.

She stood up and a strong surge of pleasure rippled through her body at the panicked look on the angels’ face. This was going to be even more satisfactory than she had thought.

“I really think I’m going to need you to say it,” she purred. Castiel’s eyes opened wide and drifted to her breasts, which he now addressed instead of her. She wasn’t sure whether she should be outright amused by this, or whether the maleness of his vessel was responsible. Either way she kept a straight face – deals were a serious business.

“You give me the weapon that will…that will allow Dean to defend himself against…against my brethren.” Castiel swallowed hard, the idea of one day betraying his brothers and sisters becoming more than just an intangible back-up plan with every one of their unfathomable actions, becoming real in a way he did not yet now how to deal with.

“And in return?” Ruby prompted, lowering herself onto Castiel’s legs, her legs either side of his own, her body a solid weight that Castiel barely felt at all.

“And in return…you take my virginity”.

“Atta boy,” Ruby replied. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” She moved closer towards his chest, unsurprised to find his body soft beneath her own. “Now open up.”

She didn’t give Castiel a chance to respond as she licked her way inside his mouth and he tentatively followed her lead. She knew that she’d have to do all the work, which was fine with her – she preferred it that way.

When she pulled back to see how her body was effecting Castiel – to her annoyance apparently not at all – he put his hand on her leg to stop her so he could speak.

“Don’t you want us to go somewhere else? I could take you anywhere you want.”

Ruby looked up at the cross hanging so close to where they sat, felt the thrumming of the consecrated ground before their feet (he hadn’t asked how she could bear to be there, she hadn’t volunteered the information) and then looked back at the angel, the expression on her face making his smooth forehead crease with worry.

“No, I think this is the perfect place for this. Somewhere you’ll _always_ remember.”

Castiel’s nod was even less confident than his others had been, his eyes darting down to his own body. He was familiar with the mechanics of sex, he had after all been an observer of humanity for centuries, but the beauty of copulation had never really interested him as it had some of his brethren. Art, language, literature, they were what had always appealed to his senses. Not this. Never this.

“Don’t think about it too much,” Ruby whispered softly, her cheek pressed against his own as she started to ease his trenchcoat off. “You’re supposed to feel sex, not think about it.”

“I don’t really feel…”

“Of course you do,” Ruby interrupted. “You just don’t know what it is you’re feeling.”

Castiel tilted his head. There was a certain sense to what the demon said – he could certainly see why Sam Winchester kept her around.

He watched in silence as Ruby slipped off her jacket and her top, revealing her breasts to him and then as she slowly unbuttoned her trousers and then his own. Impassively he stared at her, knowing that if he was to hold up his side of the bargain he needed to reciprocate in some fashion, but finding himself paralysed by the very idea.

Ruby tutted under her breath but otherwise it was her gentleness which startled Castiel the most. He felt almost as if he was disappointing her by not being better at this, although she very well knew that he had never even contemplated lying with a woman before.

“Just…just close your eyes, and feel,” Ruby instructed. She moved forward and started to kiss him again, and this time he tried to return her kiss properly, applying pressure, allowing her tongue to slide into his mouth, using his own to respond. He must have been doing something right because Ruby’s hum of pleasure was surprisingly gratifying, as was the feeling of movement in between his legs as he realised that he was becoming aroused.

“Don’t over think,” Ruby chastised as she pulled away her body a little, and took his hand in hers. “Here, just feel.”

She guided his fingers towards and then inside her body, his eyes opening and then growing ever wider the deeper she allowed them to go. Then she moved them away and sat down onto his hard cock, not giving herself, or him, a moment to adjust before she was gently rocking against him. “How does that feel?” she purred.

“I – I don’t…” Words completely failed him at the sensations coursing through his body. It felt wrong, somehow, and yet when Ruby moved there was a delicious friction against the most intimate part of his body that he couldn’t quantify, that he couldn’t dismiss as merely his vessel’s over-stimulation.

It was terrifying.

“Shhh,” Ruby whispered, stealing absent-minded kisses from his lips, “it’s all going to be okay.” She put her arms around his neck and ignored him from that moment, chasing her own orgasm even as Castiel shuddered and came beneath her. She hadn’t been totally sure that angels _could_ have sex, but now that she was sure, it was just another snippet of information that she filed away for future use.

She never knew when such little details would mean the difference between her survival and her destruction.

Castiel lay stunned beneath her as she came, his hands having come around to hold her hips steady at some point, providing a useful anchor for her, though she didn’t acknowledge it as such. Instead she got up and started to redress herself, swallowing the unwelcome pang she felt as she looked over at Castiel’s wrecked face.

“Is that it?” he asked, softly.

“Yep, all done,” Ruby replied with forced joviality. “You are now officially a member of the no-longer-a-junkless-winged-freak club. Enjoy.”

Castiel slowly started to get up as she walked away, not turning around to look at him. She was surprised how sorry she actually felt about what she’d done and she couldn’t help pausing at the threshold and glancing back over her shoulder, just the once.

Castiel was picking up the package and putting it in his pocket, without even examining it.

Ruby sighed. It was good that he had taken her word, that he was only going to open the package if he really, genuinely thought there was no other way of protecting the Winchesters. But still, the unfamiliar feeling niggling at the back of her mind, she could just about remember as that of guilt.

For if the weapon that Castiel coveted so much proved not to have any more effect on an angel than a perfectly ordinary kitchen knife? Well, that would teach the angel not to trust a demon then, wouldn’t it?

And would be one more strike against her.

Not that she cared.

Much.


End file.
